The present invention relates to a multi-pass system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-pass system and method used in a network environment in an A/V system using “A/V decoders”, where the A/V decoders are adapted to process, decode or decompress one or more input data streams (alternatively referred to as “input data”, “input data streams” or “data streams”).
In general, the front-end of an A/V system or decoder is responsible for producing video while the display engine consumes it. However, it is contemplated that modern display engines may incorporate one or more front-end like features (compositing, graphics overlaying or windowing for example). However, incorporating such front-end like features may require using a significant amount of additional hardware in the system or decoder to display one picture, and thereby may result in a larger and more complex system or decoder that is generally slower and consumes more power.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.